


Griefs of Joy

by blakefancier



Series: Doom series [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus knows just how to twist Wesley. Angelus is Angelus and Wesley is a sick boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griefs of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is a pretty disturbing fic, so, trigger warning.

Wesley had been staring at the notes in front of him for hours and still nothing made sense. He stood up, places his hands on the desk and arched his back. There was a satisfying crack and he sighed in pleasure.

"Nice."

He stilled, tension and desire flooding his body. He made to stand up and turn around.

"No, keep your hands on the desk and your eyes forward."

A hand, Angelus's hand was laid on the back of his neck. Angelus's fingers stroked his nape. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"So where is everyone? It's awfully inconsiderate of them to leave you alone."

"They'll be back soon," he whispered.

"Good. That'll make things more exciting." Suddenly Angelus's hands were sliding around to his chest, slipping up his shirt, pinching nipples, stroking his stomach.

He bit his lip and curled his hands into fists; the papers on the desk crinkled and tore under the movement.

"Did you miss me, baby? Did you miss Daddy?" Angelus scratched him lightly. "Go on."

"Yes," he choked. "I missed you."

"I knew you would. And do you have the lube?" Angelus said each word slowly, as if he were speaking to a child.

He nodded. "The left pocket of my trousers."

"Oh, you're a good boy, Wes." He took the lube. "Daddy thinks you're a very good boy."

Wesley could feel his face flush with pleasure. Then Angelus was undoing his trousers, pulling them down so that they pooled at his feet.

"Spread your legs a little wider." Angelus stroked his hip. "Just like that."

He was hard, so hard, and his breath was coming in gasps.

"Mmm, tell me how your other daddy punished you, Wes. Did he spank you?"

Each word felt like a flicker of pain against his skin. He shivered.

"No. No, he locked me under the stairs."

"Under the stairs. It must have been so dark there. You must have been so frightened. But that's okay, Wes, because I'm here now. Your daddy's here." Fingers, Angelus's fingers, slick with lube were stroking his hole. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Wesley sobbed, "Please."

"I know that's what you want." He slid a finger into Wesley's body. "Don't I give you want you want?"

Yes, please, he thought.

Another finger entered him and he moaned. More, he wanted so much more. He wanted all of it, all of him.

"Say it, Wes."

Yes, say it. "Daddy."

"Good boy. Now tell me a fantasy. Tell me something that will make me hot."

"I--every Sunday we would have a formal dinner. We would invite members of the Coucil." The fingers twisted in him and he cried out. "We--mum and I, we would sit on either side of you. And--"

"And what?" Angelus removed the fingers and slowly entered him.

"You would--would play with me under the table. Ah! Harder, harder."

Angelus laughed. "And you loved it, didn't you? Loved me playing with you. Loved having to be silent and still. Loved knowing that we had a secret no one else had. Move, fuck yourself on my cock."

He pushed back roughly, eased himself forward, letting the cock slide out of him slowly, before shoving back again.

"What else. Tell Daddy something really dirty."

"Mum knew. She knew. Once when you were touching me, her eyes met mine and she knew. She hated me, she--God!"

"She was jealous. She was jealous of you. And I bet you were so proud, that you could give me something she couldn't."

"I wanted you to fuck me on the table. I wanted you to fuck me in front of them all." He could imagine it in his mind, the crash of china and silverware, the white lace tablecloth soiled. Himself defiled while the Council watched in horror.

Not all monsters were demons. No, not all.

Angelus thrust into him one last time and he was coming all over his notes, all over the dark wood of the desk.

There was nothing but quiet for a long time. Then he felt Angelus's fingers against his neck again.

"Your friends are back. You better get cleaned up." And then he was gone.

Wesley's fingers shook slightly as pulled up his trousers but that was not unusual. He cleaned the come off his desk and stacked the papers in some semblance of order. Then he went out into the lobby to see what the others had found.


End file.
